DescompromissoP23
by Gih Kitsunesspblm
Summary: Descompromisso,ponto.


_**4-Geroge e Blaise / Loucura.[Projeto 23]**_  
**Título:** Loucura.  
**Autora:**Gih Kitsunesspblm  
**Shipper:** George/Blaise.  
**Classificação:** Nc-15  
**Avisos:** Angst leve  
**Disclaimer:** É da loira, você sabe bem disso.  
**Nota:** Projeto 23 é o meu gigante presente pra Coy, são 23 fics/drabbles/art e tals. 

_"Há na loucura um prazer que só os loucos conhecem." (John Dryden)_

Eram dedos correndo por sua espinha, e joelhos abrindo espaço em suas pernas, era a loucura mais perfeita que ele podia sonhar. Não havia um único caminho, e o que eles trilhavam já não existia, passavam por todos os lugares sem consiencia.

Eles eram loucos, loucos em si, loucos para os outros, loucos dentro do outro. Loucos.

Blaise acordou sem saber onde estava, não era a primeira vez e não ia ser a última. Sentiu braços fortes segurando-o contra um peito duro e esperou que a outra pessoa não acordasse enquanto ele se soltava do aperto.

Era dia, e o sol estava alto, ele estava deitado em uma grama fofa e úmida. Obviamente nu, e suas roupas jogadas por ai. Não havia ninguém por perto, mas gritos infantis vinham por entre as árvores. Era melhor se levantar logo e sumir.

Os braços que o envolviam apertaram-se quando ele tentou sair do abraço, e ele sentiu um beijo na nuca. Era suave, mas nada inocente, a língua encontrado a pele quente e lhe enviando calafrios pelas costas.

"Você parece ainda mais apetitoso a luz do dia." Merda, ele conhecia aquela voz, ele tinha acordado com ela muitas vezes, em muitos outros lugares públicos, de tantas outras formas e em posições nada cômodas.

Eles nunca ficavam muito tempo sem se cruzar, sem pularem um no outro e satisfarem os desejos ocasionais. Não conversavam no dia seguinte, normalmente um ia embora antes que o outro acordasse.

"Faz tempo que você não fala comigo."

"Faz tempo que eu não falo, ponto."

Sim, George não conversava nada com ninguém, nem mesmo com seus irmãos, ele só conversava com Fred, dentro de sua cabeça, ouvindo a memória das antigas conversar. Ele não falava e não ouvia também. Ele não sorria e não chorava. Ele seguia com a vida impertubada e encontrava Blaise pelas esquinas.

"Hora de levantar, se você não quer que o Harry nos encontre em seu jardim." George sorriu com o pulo que Blaise deu, sorriu com o homem nu procurando suas roupas freneticamente, sorriu com o corpo tremendo de frio e a cara brava.

Ele não se mexeu quando Blaise lhe mostrou o dedo e aparatou resmungando onde ele tava com a cabeça ao trazê-lo ali. George sorriu, levantou, se vestiu e teve dois minutos exatos antes de James pular em sua barriga e puxar seus cabelos.

_"Loucura é nada mais que o ápice do consentimento." __(Kim Neto)_

Eles sabiam porque estavam ali, sabiam porque queriam o corpo do outro. Eles não pensavam em sentimentos, nem em amor, isso não podia ser dito, ou a magia acabava. Eram estranhos conhecidos que dormiam juntos e acordavam um nos braços do outro. E todas as vezes se surpreendiam.

Eles só seguiam o fluxo, sem se importar. Era um acordo, um consentimento de aceitar o que quer que acontecesse da próxima vez que o firewhisky queimasse a garganta e a alma.

George sorriu durante todo o dia e Harry sabia que ele tinha começado a se curar. Não seria fácil e eles teriam dias bons e ruins, mas nada impediria ele de cuidar do amigo, seu melhor amigo nos últimos anos.

Harry o abraçou e ganhou uma gargalhada de presente, e James sorriu com o tio e Fred sorriu com o pai. Talvez as coisas estivessem melhores, a loucura acabaria, a histeria também, e a indiferença ficaria no passado.

George não estava otimista quanto a isso, mas ele sabia que a cura para a loucura da dor era a loucura em forma de homem. Negro, perigoso, descompromissado e sonserino. Era a mistura de homem mais novo, sexo, olhos frios e corpo quente. O cheiro de bebida, de suor, de porra e de saliva. Era o desejo de se afundar mais rápido e mais forte.

_Preferi sempre a loucura das paixões à sabedoria da indiferença.(Anatole France)_

Era paixão, sublime, diferente, certa. Construída nas bocas de bar, na gota da bebida escorrendo pelo pescoço, no abraço ao acordar e no cheiro de grama molhada. Não fazia sentido, e nem não fazia. Era melhor do que entender, do que saber, do mostrar.

Era amar de qualquer jeito e qualquer hora.

_***_

Geroge ligou o celular e ligou para Blaise. Marcou um horário e o encontrou num café, na Londres trouxa. Eles sorriram e se sentaram a mesa. Tomaram whiskey com café, sairam rapidamente.

Era a primeira vez que se via a tarde, a luz do dia e sóbrios. Ainda assim a sensação vertiginosa ainda persistia. E George começou a pensar se eles não precisavam de todo o resto, mas de seus corpos juntos.

"Quer me namorar?" Blaise gargalhou e teve sua cabeça colidida com um poste. "Não ria de coisas sérias, eu estou tentando ser romântico, até te levei num encontro."

"E se eu disser não?"

"Te amarro na minha cama." Geroge sorriu de novo, com um sorriso quase George.

"Boa idéia a da cama, minhas costas estão doendo de transar no chão. E amarrar é definitivamente bom."

"Ótimo."

_***_

Não haveria resposta e mais nenhuma outra pergunta. Eram eles, e seus corpos e a cama e talvez as cordas. E seu filho e sua filha e a ex no Natal. Era Harry rosnando para Blaise e James tentando puxar o cabelo raspado.

Era a loucura que envolvia a cada momento a dois.

_"Que é a vida senão uma série de loucuras inspiradas."(George Bernard Shaw)_


End file.
